女叛警（Rogue）
女叛警（Rogue）是一个高难度快节奏的角色。她从游戏开始就被I.D.P.D.伏击。她的被动技能使她受伤时会发生爆炸。女叛警 的主动技能允许她呼叫 传送门轰炸，这个能力需要特殊的弹药，这些弹药取代辐射罐，存在于每个关卡里。 特色 : 游戏开始时装备着 叛警步枪， 一把专属于 女叛警 的 子弹武器，类似于 突击步枪， 但速度更快，而且每次射击只发射两发子弹。 : 当 女叛警 受伤时，她所在的位置将会产生一次蓝色的爆炸，对范围内的 敌人 造成 8-16 的伤害，同时也能摧毁墙壁，敌人子弹，以及 可摧毁环境物。 不过要小心，如果你在 爆炸物 旁边爆炸，可能会造成爆炸物的爆炸，然后导致你的死亡。 : Rogue is automatically "chased" by the I.D.P.D.. From the start of each run I.D.P.D. troops will spawn from two pairs of portals on every level except the Crown Vault and 7-3. The first pair of I.D.P.D. portals appears after you kill a certain amount of enemies on a level. The randomized amount is between 20% to 80% and can be different on each area. The second pair of I.D.P.D. portals opens at the same time as the level ending portal. : I.D.P.D. portals only spawn Grunts by default. After enough I.D.P.D. portals open during a run Inspectors and eventually Shielders will have a chance of spawning. So the more portals appear throughout the run, the tougher units can spawn. Special : Rogue starts off with 1 ammo in her special meter. She can hold up to 3 uses, and gets 1 ammo from Portal Strike Ammo Canisters that replace Radiation Canisters. Each use of the special costs 1 ammo. : Clicking and holding the special ability button creates a straight pattern of blue arrows where the cursor is. When released, 5 blue explosions activate in a line starting at the end of the pattern and following the arrows direction. Targets can get hit by multiple explosions at once, which also depends on the enemies size. These explosions do 8-16 damage. They destroy walls, objects, and enemy projectiles. They can also damage Rogue. Throne Butt : Rogue's Portal Strike explosions are much bigger. They still deal 8-16 damage but enemies are more likely to get hit by multiple explosions. Ultra Mutations Gameplay : As a character unlocked late in the game, Rogue is somewhat of a character for more experienced players. Her starter rifle is helpful in dealing with enemies and her portal strike is good for dealing damage from a safe place, or to create cover by blowing a hole in the wall, but constant waves of I.D.P.D. and a lack of Radiation Canisters is a severe conflict. Players must rely on their skill and always be on the lookout for I.D.P.D. as when they appear is randomized each level. : Useful mutations: * Boiling Veins - The Portal Strike explosions can damage you normally, but with Boiling Veins she will survive with 4HP remaining, making Portal Strike more viable and useful at close range. It will also protect Rogue from death when her Blast Armor triggers near an explosive object like a Car Wreck or a Barrel. * Throne Butt - Makes your Portal Strike more powerful. * Open Mind - Gives you a chance of two Portal Strike Ammo Canisters being spawned on one level. * Recycle Gland - Rogue starts with the Rogue Rifle, which is a powerful bullet weapon. Recycle Gland in the early game is huge for Rogue and may even make the Rogue Rifle viable well into the late game. * Scarier Face - As with above, this mutation is great when used with bullet weapons. With Scarier Face the Rogue Rifle can one shot enemies it previously couldn't. * Last Wish - Along with the regular benefits of choosing Last Wish, Rogue also completely fills her Portal Strike ammo meter. * Gamma Guts - Standing right on top of where the I.D.P.D Portal appears can kill the Grunts and Inspectors instantly. Unlock method :Rogue is unlocked by defeating The Nuclear Throne and sitting on it. Trivia * Rogue was in the I.D.P.D. forces but escaped after stealing their super weapon, the Portal Strike. Insubordination won't be tolerated and Rogue is hunted by the I.D.P.D. ever since. * Rogue and Lil' Hunter were close friends. Lil' Hunter was sent alone on a dangerous mission and, after failing that mission, the I.D.P.D. abandoned him- left him with no resources to certain death. When Rogue found out, she disobeyed her orders and went looking for him. * She's an inter-dimensional, futuristic, combat-trained human who mutates by picking up radiation to make herself stronger. * While I.D.P.D. want to stop Rogue they would rather do it quietly, without sending their whole force. They also count on Rogue slowly dying from being exposed to radiation or being killed on the way to the Throne. * You can't unlock Horror playing as her. * Her passive and active ability explosions can be used to open the Sewers secret area. * Rogue's Portal Strike explosions with Throne Butt are the same as I.D.P.D. grenade explosions. * Rogue was added in update #45. * Rogue's Blast Armor used to be the initial passive ability of Rebel. It was called Defense, it created regular explosions and was later changed to a circular spread of bullets before being removed. * As of update #93, Rogue has her own voice. She speaks broken Trashtalk, as if she is still learning the language. * Rogue is voiced by Voice Over Actress/Singer Danielle McRaven who also voiced Karma from League of Legends, Hagara from World of Warcraft, Painwheel from Skullgirls and many more. * In update #93 explosive damage dealt by Rogue's passive and active was increased from 5-10 to 8-16. * Prior to update #93, Rogue's first Ultra Mutation was called Resourceful. It would give enemies a small chance to drop Portal Strike Ammo Crates on death. * If Rogue enters the I.D.P.D. Headquarters secret area a music track will play unique only for her. It's titled "The Place I Once Called Home" and it's a piano version of the I.D.P.D. HQ theme.